Various sensors have been developed to sense the rotational position of various rotational elements. For example, various sensors have been developed to sense the position of a valve. In particular, various types of sensors have been developed to sense when a valve is in its closed position and in one or more open positions. One of the more popular types of sensors used to sense valve position is a mechanical switch. Typically, this type of sensor is mounted such that, as the valve is rotated, the valve shaft (or other suitable component) contacts the mechanical switch at the closed position and/or one or more open positions to trigger an electrical circuit. Although mechanical switches, as well as numerous other sensor types, generally work well, the reliability of these sensors may not be sufficiently high for certain applications and/or industries, such as the aerospace industry. This is due, in part, to the repeated mechanical contact that occurs during operation.
Hence, there is a need for a sensor that can sense the rotational position of a rotational element, such as a valve, that does not rely on mechanical contact, and thus exhibits relatively high reliability. The present invention addresses at least this need.